Danny Phantom in the Age of Extinction
by Darklion0296
Summary: DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN TRANSFORMERS: AOE! Four months after the Battle of Chicago, the Cemetery Wind begins to hunt down the Transformers. Four years later Prime has lost faith, but when he is founded in Amity Park he must join forces with brand new allies in order to save the Autobots and humanity from extinction. Phantom Planet never happened.
1. Prologue Part 1: Goodbye Sam, Forever

**REPEAT: DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN TRANSFORMERS: AGE OF EXTINCTION FOR IT CONTAINS SPOILERS TO THE MOVIE!**

**A/N: So this is my Danny Phantom/Transformers: Age of Extinction Crossover. It takes place almost a year after D-Stabilized and a lot of things has changed since then. And for the AOE part, a lot of the events in the movie will not be in this story.**

**I wrote this story because it was going through my mind a while after I watched the film.**

**And for my other story Transformers Prime: Season 4: Dark Worlds it will be a while until I upload it, because, unlike this one, I am putting a lot of effort into it. (I'm still working on the prologue and chapter 1. Hehe…)**

**So on with the story.**

**Hasbro owns Transformers.**

**Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom.**

**The very few OC's are mine.**

* * *

**Prologue Part 1: Goodbye Sam, Forever**

"_Calling all Autobots! We are under targeted attack cease all contact with humans!"_

Sam and Carly looked at Bumblebee who was kneeling down. They were all in the garage in Sam's house in Jasper, Nevada which he and Carly was given to by Charlotte Mearing four months ago after the battle of Chicago. Why she did it was a mystery.

Bumblebee, meanwhile, was wide eyed. "Bee what's wrong?" Sam asked concerned for his friend.

Bumblebee looked at the couple and replayed the message to them. The couple's eyes widen in shock.

"What 'cease all contact with humans'? What's going on" Carly asked shocked.

"_I don't know_," Bumblebee said through his radio. "_I'll call the boss_."

"_Captain. Come in, Captain_." Bumblebee said through his commlink.

"_Bumblebee!? Oh. Thank Primus that your alive Lad we thought the worse when we haven't heard from you!"_

"Thought for the worse? Bee what is he talking about?" Sam said utterly confused.

"_Roadbuster? Wha dah hells goin' on?_" Bumblebee asked hearing gunfire and explosions in the background.

"_The humans had turned against us! We're being hunted down! Where ever you are lad you need to get the hell out of there and meet us at Code 26 Rende – Argghh!"_

With that the commlink went dead. "_Roadbuster!? Roadbuster!?_"

After hearing what Roadbuster said before he was cut off Sam said to Bumblebee, "Bee you need to get out of here."

Bumblebee looked at Sam in shock. "_What!?_"

"Bee whatever's happening to the Autobots, you need to go help them!" Sam said to him. "It's only a matter of time before whoever will come for you!"

"_Your right._" Bumblebee nodded in understanding and transformed into his Camaro form. He then opened his door signaling Sam and Carly to get in. "_Let's get da hell outta here!_"

"We're not going Bee," Sam said to his guardian. Truthfully he wanted to go with Bumblebee but he knows that Bumblebee will have a better chance of surviving without having them as a burden.

"_Bu-But we have to stick together!_"

"I know that but we both know that you are better off on your own, Carly and I will only be slowing you down, especially with the baby." Carly is pregnant with Sam's kid. They found that out about two months ago. And the results were hilariously shocking. Even now Carly's belly started show.

"_We are Family!"_

"Bee please. Don't make this harder than it already is!" Sam said as tears starting to form in his eyes. They've always stuck together since the battle in Mission City. Since then they have always had each other's back. Bumblebee even helped Sam get over Mikeala after they broke up. But they were separated for a while when Sam moved to D.C with Carly. Granted Bumblebee was less than a half hour away from Sam, but they didn't have had time to be together since Megatron was still at large at the time.

And after defeating the Decepticons and winning the War the two never separated since then.

Until now.

"We'll try to buy you sometime if whoever comes here. You've done so much for us, it time that we return the favor."

"_But-_"

"NO BUTS! J-Just get out of here!" Sam yelled as tears started to fall from his face. He walked towards the panel and opened the large garage door so that Bumblebee can leave.

Knowing that there is no point in arguing, Bumblebee didn't say anything and drove out of the garage. When he fully drove out of the garage and into the driveway he said in his own British voice, "I love you little brother, Take care of yourself and your family. I promise I'll be back."

And with that he drove away.

"G-goodbye," Sam leaned his back on the wall and slowly dropped down to his backside. He hugged his knees and started crying. Carly closed the garage door and walked towards Sam. She kneeled down and hugged him.

"Shh… Sam it's going to be okay." Carly said comforting her boyfriend. She knows how Sam loves Bumblebee. They were like brothers. And even a while back Carly accepted Bumblebee as her friend, guardian, and brother.

Sam looked up to her with puffy red eyes, "H-h-how do you know."

"They've been through worse Sam you know that." She said calmly stroking his cheek wiping and his tears away. Carly then helped Sam up. Seeing that he is still sniffing Carly hugged him again. "Just have faith in Optimus, he'll fix this somehow."

"Fix what?"

Sam and Carly turned to see Brains and Wheelie riding their dog Boney like a horse.

"Shit."

_A half a mile away from the Witwicky residence…_

A middle aged man was driving a black armored truck along with 3 others. They were armed with guns and body armor. Their armor had a badge named 'Cemetery Wind'. Behind them where two other trucks with the same designs as their's. And behind them was a black Lamborghini Aventador.

"Where we headed captain?" The driver asked.

The man riding shotgun, who was the captain, said to the driver, "From what Attinger said one of the Autobots are here." He looked at the GPS and continued. "At… 4593 Maple Str. Witwicky Residence."

"What if the scum hide tailed it out of there already?" One of the men asked.

"Lockdown said that he'll go on to the other side of the town. Along with that many of our guys are surrounding the town just in case."

"Nice. The fool has nowhere to run," The other man in the back said sinisterly.

The driver then said, "We're about a couple of blocks away from our destination."

"_Remember once you find the target: take him down, not out. We need him to tell us Prime's current location or his destination._" A voice said through the trucks radio.

"Understood Agent Attinger."

Meanwhile the black sports car behind the three trucks changed directions leaving the group.

"Let the hunt begin."

_Witwicky Residence…_

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE SHITTIN' ME!" Brains cursed loudly.

In the kitchen, Sam explained to Wheelie and Brains the current situation. And they did not like it. Meanwhile Carly looked at the living room window keeping an eye out for anything.

"What are we doin' standing around!?" Wheelie yelled. He then grabbed what look like a small metal version of a hobo sack with a metal stick. "We all need to get to Dead Valley Canyon meet up with the others"

"Not we just you!" Sam said.

"WHAT!? What about you and Carly." Brains asked in concerned for their friends.

"Don't worry I got it covered. If they ever come I'll just tell them that Bee and I got into a huge argument a while back, we hate each other, and now we don't want anything to do with each other. Simple as that." Sam said as he clapped his hands together. "Now you two gotta go-"

Right as he said that Carly called him, "Sam!"

Sam, Wheelie, and Brains turned around to see Carly looking at the window. They all ran beside her. Well Wheelie and Brains got on the couch and leaned on the arm rest near the window. They saw one black heavily armored truck parking at the front of their house. While two other trucks drove around the house both in the opposite direction.

"They're here." Sam muttered. While he saw armed men getting out of the trucks.

"Let's roll!" Brain said as he and Wheelie got jumped out of the couch.

"No! They're surrounding the house. Go in the attic! I'll handle this" Sam said to the two small Autobots.

Brain and Wheelie look at each other. They have no other options. They both looked back at Sam.

"Fine," Wheelie said. Wheelie and Brains rolled/limp to the stairs.

Sam and Carly walked towards the door. Sam opened the door and turned to Carly. "Stay here."

"I'm going out there with you."

"No just stay by the door and don't let anyone in."

Before Carly had a chance to argue, Sam already went out the door.

_The Attic…._

Wheelie and Brains watched Sam walking towards the men through the window.

"Yo what happens if things go south?" Brains said nervously.

"Then we go to Plan B." Wheelie said.

He turns to Brains and puts a hand on his 'creepy sidekick's' shoulder. "But don't worry Sam's got this." Wheelie said trying to reassure Brains… And himself.

_Outside._

"Hey there," Sam greeted casually to the armed men as he walked towards them. "What can I do for you boys?"

One of the four men walked up to Sam, while the others walked in different directions covering the yard. "I'm Captain Douglas Smith, we're looking for your friend Bumblebee. Optimus Prime has requested his presence."

Sam's narrowed his eyes. 'Yeah right.' He thought. He then said harshly to them, "I haven't seen that asshole since he left here a week ago."

"Do you know where he went?" Smith asked.

"No clue. And if you find him tell him that his sorry ass isn't welcome here and to find some other human friend to take advantage of."

_In the Attic…_

"See, nothing to worry about. Sam got this," Wheelie said confident. Impressed with Sam's performance

_Somewhere else…_

An old man with grey hair and beard was leaning on a chair looking at the monitors, which showed Sam and Smith's men. "Look inside and make sure his story checks out."

_Outside, the Witwicky Household…_

Smith turned to his men and back at Sam. "So you don't mind if we look in your garage."

"Why'd you need to check my garage for?" Sam asked.

"Just to make sure." Smith said simply.

"Make sure of what? I told you they're not here."

_With Attinger…_

Attinger leaned forward after hearing Sam. "He's said '_they're_'."

"He's hiding something." Attinger said. "Or _someone_."

_With Smith…_

"_You know what to do._" Attinger said to Smith.

"Understood." Smith turned to his men closest to Sam, "Grab him."

Before Sam had time to react, the soldier near him grabbed him and shoved him down to the lawn.

_The Attic…_

Brains glared at Wheelie, "You and your big damn mouth!"

They turned around to hear a door being broke down downstairs and Carly screaming.

They then looked at each other with worry and said in sync. "Oh no."

_Outside…_

Sam was struggling on trying to get free from the big man's grasp. Damn it why the hell did he said they're!?

He then heard Carly screaming the screams got louder. "CARLY!" The man brought Sam up from the ground still restraining him. Sam then looked to see Carly being manhandled. "LET HER GO! SHE'S PREGNANT DAMN IT!"

Smith turned to Carly. He saw the small bulge on the girl's stomach. The boy's telling the truth. He then looked back at Sam. "Tells us what we want to know and we'll let her go."

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Sam cried.

Smith however wasn't convinced. "Then why don't I believe you?"

Smith walked towards Carly and her captor. He then took out his gun and pointed the barrel to Carly's head. "Tell me what you know about the Autobots!"

"I TOLD YOU! I DON'T KNOW!" Sam screamed once more. "PLEASE SHE'S PREGNANT!"

"Then tell me what you know or else she dies! You have five seconds! 5"

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"4…"

_In the Attic…_

Wheelie looks at the attic window while Brains leaves to get something. "Don't give in Sam…"

"_3.."_

_With Attinger…_

Attinger has a stoic look waiting for Sam to give in.

"_2._"

_With Carly…_

'Sam… Don't' Carly thought. Smith clicked his gun.

"On-"

"**BUMBLBEE LEFT A FEW MINUTES AGO BEFORE YOU CAME! HEADING TOWARDS DEAD VALLEY CANYON TO MEET UP WITH THE OTHER AUTOBOTS! PLEASE DON'T HURT HER!**"

_In the attic…_

Wheelie head dropped in sorrow. They've broke Sam and now the Autobots are in danger. All because of Wheelie's big mouth.

_Outside…_

Smith looked at the man holding Carly and to the man holding Sam. "Let them go."

The two men did what they were told and let go of their prisoners. Sam and Carly ran towards each other and tightly embraced each other not wanting to let go. 'Bumblebee. Optimus. I'm so sorry.'

Smith, meanwhile, was talking with Attinger. "Sir did you get that?"

"_Yes, I'll contact Lockdown and send him with Savoy's squad to set up an ambush in Dead Valley Canyon_."

"Understood. What do you want us to do now?"

"_Kill the two and return to base_."

Smith's eyes widen in shock, "But sir-"

"_We can't risk them telling the Autobots or anyone else about us or our motives. You have your orders_."

With that Attinger hung up. Smith sighed and sadly looked at the couple. All honestly he didn't even want to threaten the girl, since his own wife was pregnant back home, but it was the only way for the boy to give in. And now he must kill the two even after they've given what Attinger wanted.

"Sorry kids." He whispered sadly.

Smith pointed the gun at the couple and pulled the trigger.

_In the attic…_

"**SAM! CARLY!**"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah even I gotta admit I felt sad for writing this chapter. Unlike the film I decided to put in the fates of the old human characters and, in Sam and Carly's case, deaths.**

**Optimus and Danny won't appear probably till Chapter 1. The next post will be the Prologue part 2.**

**Please review and PM me for any ideas of your own. Adios. **


	2. Prologue Part 2: Going into Hiding

**Helloo people who are still following this story.**

**I've got bad news my computer has been busted since August so I have to make this and Dark Worlds from scratch again. So my updates will be very long and slow for a while.**

**So now enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Prologue Part 2: Going into Hiding

Smith looked sadly down on the lawn. There laid the dead bodies of Sam and Carly Witwicky: with Carly on top of Sam never letting go of their embrace. Both of them had a bullet hole through their heads, so they both were never aware of their fates. Smith couldn't help but feel sympathy towards the young couple. Usually he doesn't really care who dies as long as the job is done and the country is safe. But he has never killed a small child before. He never wanted to. But he killed something much worse: an unborn child. He felt sick. He was against abortion and was disgusted towards soon-to-be mothers who did that. And now he just denied a child a chance of life.

The Attic…

Wheelie and Brains looked through the window with sorrow and sadness. They killed Sam and Carly, their family, the ones who practically saved humanity time and again. Even after they told those monsters about the Autobot's location they killed them. It was cold. It was horrible. It was deceitful. It was… so Decepticon.

'If they do Decepticon we'll give them Decepticon.' Wheelie gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "Screw plan B! We're going old school!"

Brains nodded, angry at the humans that brought their friends' demise.

With Attinger…

This is indeed a great success. They now have the Autobots' destination. He just needed to contact Savoy and Lockdown to head towards Dead Valley Canyon and soon their goal will be completed. It was unfortunate that three human lives were taken away but innocent people die for the 'greater good' and it will all be worth it in the end. Humanity will truly be safe again once the transformers are all dead.

"WARNING ENERGON READING DETECTED!"

Attinger quickly looked at the monitor. It showed a picture of two small transformers leaning against the window in the Witwicky's attic.

"Smith there's two bogies inside the house take care of them!" He said through his earpiece.

With Smith…

"SMITH!"

Smith snapped out of his trance. "Wha.."

"They're two targets in the attic take them out!"

"Right sir!" He turned to his me. "We've got bogies in the house! Let's go."

Smith and his men ran towards the house leaving the bodies.

…Unknown to them, there was an IPhone in Carly's pocket. It was on speaker with the minutes still counting from 4:27.

Its caller ID said Simmons.

With Simmons…

Simmons eyes widen in shock and his body was frozen still. Just about four minutes ago he received a call from Carly, claiming that humans were hunting down the Autobots. Before he could learn more or asked her anything, a bang interrupted her and next thing Simmons knew Carly started screaming.

He then heard someone threatening to kill Carly asking Sam to 'tell' them what they wanted to know. He heard Sam's pleads to let her go claiming that she was pregnant. And Simmons knew that when you threaten a man's family that man will do anything to keep them safe.

Even if it means betraying his trusted allies.

Simmons hoped that Sam wouldn't give in but he did. And the end they all paid the price for it. The Autobots are in danger. And the one thing the Simmons is asking right now is: Who is hunting down the Autobots and why?

"Mr. Simmons is everything alright?"

Simmons quickly hanged up the phone. And turn towards his German assistant, Dutch.

"Dutch pack your things we are leaving." Simmons said quickly as he got up from his chair. He speed walked out of his office with Dutch right behind him.

"Wha-. L-leaving?"

Simmons walked towards a large painting of himself. Right next to it was a bust that resembled his head. Simmons grabbed the bust's head and lifted it like a lid revealing a hidden screen. He placed his hand on the screen as it scanned his finger prints. Once it was done. The large portrait slow moved up revealing a large metal safe with a digital keypad. He quickly punched in the password to the combination lock.

256672453.

After that the top screen said Approved.

Simmons turned the handle to open the safe. Once he opened it he went in.

Inside the room were several filing cabinets and a table with a laptop on it. On the wall were several pictures of vehicles, as well as different types of pictures of several Autobots and Decepticons. There was also a stand with a glass dome containing Frenzy's head.

"Sir what is going on?"

Simmons turned to Dutch and said, "Dutch I'd told you to go and pack your bare essentials. We leave now."

"But wha-."

"JUST GO!"

Deciding it wasn't worth questioning Simmons orders, Dutch left to grab the things he needed. Leaving Simmons in his hidden room.

Simmons quickly walked over to the laptop. He took a seat and turned the laptop on. A while after starting it, Simmons plugged in a flash drive and used his mouse to click on an icon labeled N.B.E.'s.

Somewhere in Jasper, Nevada…

Trying to get the element of surprise, Lockdown parked at a fast food parking lot, waiting for his target to come to view. Lockdown is a very patient bot; he knows that this direction is the only route out of Jasper and into the desert. Unfortunately though, he has to make sure that the Autobot leaves Jasper before engaging it. It was one of the conditions that his new associates: Never engage the enemy in public.

"Hey mom just got out of work. Sadie should be picking me up right now."

Lockdown turned his attention to a thin teenage boy with black hair wearing a black shirt over a long-sleeved white shirt, blue jeans, black and white sneakers, and a small white hat. He was currently talking on his phone.

"Come on mom what's the problem with you and Sadie… Yes I know she's in a biker gang… Mom she only a year and a half older than me… Mom those were only speeding tickets… Mom she isn't like that… Well not anymore."

Lockdown decided to just ignore the boy standing right in front of him and refocused on looking out for the Autobot.

"Mom I knew her for 3 years now and she is nothing like that and she doesn't do that crap…" The boy lost his trail of thought when he saw Lockdown. "Whoa… Huh, oh nothing I gotta go mom, bye."

The boy quickly hung up his phone and walked towards Lockdown. "This has got to be the coolest car I've ever seen." The boy said as he touched Lockdown's front hood, no idea that what he is truly touching.

Meanwhile, Lockdown was using every bit of his willpower to not transform and throw the boy to the other side of town for touching him. Even though he works with humans, he hated the disgusting species. They, like other organics he'd met, thought they were the center of the universe. They have no idea…

"Babe what are you doing?"

The boy turned to see a blue haired girl wearing a dark blue leather jacket over a grey tight fit shirt, navy blue tight jeans, black gloves, and black boots that goes up to the middle of her foreleg. She was mounted on a blue and pink rimmed motorcycle.

"Oh hey Sadie, I'm just checking this car out. It's really cool." The boy said awkwardly.

Sadie raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said my motorcycle's cool."

"Well yeah, but you gotta admit that this car looks pretty awesome" He then quickly added. "Not as cool as your bike but pretty darn close."

Sadie looked at Lockdown. "Yeah, it's okay for a car." She then turned towards the boy. "But it's nothing compared to my baby." She said smirking.

Meanwhile, Lockdown groaned in annoyance without the couple hearing. Where is that Autobot?

"Yeah sure because yours is custom." He said smirking not paying attention to Lockdown.

As the couple continued talking, Lockdown then received a message through his commlink.

"Lockdown come in, return to base. We got what we needed."

"Finally." And with that Lockdown started his engines, backed up, and drove away from the parking lot.

Meanwhile with the couple…

"What can I say Jack, I like things unique." Sadie said.

"Yeah and that's why your dating me."

Sadie mounted off of her motorcycle and walked towards Jack. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She was about a few inches shorter than Jack.

"That's one of the reasons…" She smirked. She leaned forward and kissed Jack on the lips. After a few seconds she pulled back. "… The other is that you've got good soul."

"Come on Sadie I'm not the nicest guy in the world." Jack said being modest.

"True, but you've given this 18-year-old bitchy as hell, loner bad girl a second chance of happiness… I owe you a lot."

"Sadie. Everyone deserves a second chance, not matter how bad they messed up." He then leaned in and kissed her on the top of her head. "You don't owe me anything."

Sadie leaned her head on Jack's shoulder. She smiled as she hugged him. She has been through a lot problems, and now she has someone there to help her get through them. But then something caught her eye. "Where did the Lamborghini go?"

Jack turned his head around to see the car was nowhere in sight.

With Lockdown…

Lockdown sped out of that place to get away from the humans as possible.

"So your men were able to apprehend the Autobot, Attinger." Lockdown said through his comm.

"No."

Lockdown stopped at a screeching halt, burning his rubber tires. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!?" Lockdown had the perfect spot to get the drop on the Autobot. And now after enduring the pain of using his self-control to not dispose the disgusting couple, they don't even have the damn Autobot.

Before Lockdown could continue Attinger interrupted him, "We've got the location on where the Autobots are headed, Death Valley Canyon. We'll set up an ambush there."

That made Lockdown cooled down. With the location of the Autobots, it'll be open season. And there Lockdown could finally get his hands on Prime.

"Hmm… Very well then, I'll head back to my ship, to get a few important materials. I'll meet your men there." Lockdown then drove to his intended destination.

With Simmons and Dutch…

Dutch quickly ran down the stairs carrying three large suitcases. He carried two on each of his arms, and one on his back. After he gone downstairs he quickly ran towards Simmons's secret room where he found Simmons siting down and was doing something on the laptop.

Simmons noticed Dutch had arrived and gave him a look. "I told you to grab the bare essentials."

"These are the bare essentials!" Dutch said. He then lifted his arms. "These two are yours."

"Whatever." Simmons returned towards his laptop. On the screen it had a large bar that said "Moving Files…" The large bar was almost filled up. After it filled up the screen said. "Transaction complete."

Simmons quickly pulled out the flash drive.

"Mr. Simmons I'll go start up your limousine."

Dutch turned around, but before he left Simmons stopped him, "No, no limousine. We're going out the back way."

Dutch turned to see Simmons walking towards the stand containing Frenzy's head. He quickly pushed the stand out of the way revealing a metal door behind it. Simmons grabbed and turned the handle and opened the door. Inside, was a dark tunnel with staircases going downward. He then looked at Dutch who is just standing there. "Whaddya are waiting for?! Get over here!"

Dutch quickly walked towards Simmons and went through the door. Simmons quickly walked towards a nearby shelf to grab a red container that had large flame picture on it and a flash light. He put the flash light in his pocket. He ran towards the room's entrance and started dumping its contents on to the floor. He poured it all over the room, the filing cabinets, walls, and other thing in the room. And he was able to do all of that without getting any on himself.

"Um, sir?"

After finishing his work Simmons quickly went towards the secret door's entrance. He got a pair of matches from his pocket and lit them.

Right beside him, Dutch asked in shock. "Sir what are you doing!?"

Simmons ignored Dutch and threw the matches a few feet away from them. When the burning matches hit the floor it burst into flames. Everything coated with the liquid, quickly was engulfed in flames burning everything. With his task done Simmons quickly closed the door and locked it.

"MR. SIMMONS! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!? THE FIRE WILL BURN THE ENTIRE PLACE DOWN!"

"That the idea, Dutch." Simmons casually said as he grabbed one of his bags from Dutch's arms, putting it over his shoulder. "Now let's get going we have a long trip ahead of us."

Simmons took the flashlight out of his pocket and walked down the staircase, while Dutch just looked utterly confused.

"Trip? Wha- Where are we going?" Dutch asked completely perplexed, following Simmons.

"To one of my top secret safe houses, that's where we can be safe and away from them."

"Them? Who is 'them'? Mr. Simmons what is going on here?"

Simmons stopped and sighed in frustration and turned to Dutch, looking up at him. "Humans are hunting down the Autobots. They just killed the kid Witwickity and his girlfriend after giving them the Autobots' location."

Dutch eyes widen in shock, "What! Why would they-"

"That is what we're gonna find out!" After that Simmons turned and continued walking down.

Once he reached ground level he then added. "As of right now we are dead. We cannot make any kind of contact with anyone what so ever! We are going to get to the bottom of this no matter what!"

With Smith…

Smith busted through the attic door with his men right behind them. "Sweep the area. Call out when you have visual."

The men nodded and started searching for the two targets. All of them aimed their rifles as they were searching hoping to shoot down a target when they see one. All of them searched through several spots, boxes, and/or other things that were in the attic. One of them even found a pair of baby booties in one of the boxes said 'Sam' and was trying his best not to laugh.

As Smith searched through the room, he was being again distracted and reminded of the horrific thing he did a few minutes ago. While he was reminded of his misdeeds, he then heard a faint beeping sound. "Do you he that?" Smith said to men.

His men stopped what they were doing and soon enough they heard the beeping.

Smith tried to follow the source of it. He walked towards a sealed box where the beeping sounded louder he opened the flaps to see an alien device that gives a red flash when it beeps. Next to it was a small note that said "Burn in hell you sons o' bitches!"

Smith eyes widen and quickly recoiled from the box. "GRENADE!"

The moment Smith shouted that out dozens of beeps went off. "They have the place rigged to blow, OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW!" One of the other men said.

As the other men made their way towards the door they came in, one of the explosives went off. This particular grenade was right under their feet, blowing the men everywhere in the room. Soon other explosions started going off in the room.

Smith, however, was still on the floor. He didn't follow his men who were trying to exit the room. He watched as the explosions' fires covered the room. Smith then closed his eyes as the flames of the explosions began engulfing him, accepting his fate.

"Forgive me."

Outside…

Wheelie and Brains sat on the hedge in the backyard. They watched as the top of the house exploded destroying the roof. And soon the rest of the entire house exploded destroying it completely.

"That's for Sam and Carly you bastards!" Wheelie exclaimed. He turned to Brains and said to him, "Let's get the hell out of here and find the others."

Brains nodded. He got up and jumped out of the hedge and into the street. Wheelie looked back at the burning house with sadness in his eyes. "Thanks for everything Sammy… and I'm sorry." Wheelie turned around and joined Brains.

With Attinger…

"Smith you there? Answer me dammit!"

The old man slammed his fists on the monitors in anger. The two Autobots set up a trap for his men. So that means they must have witness the Witwickys' execution. And now the two Autobots will most likely warn Prime.

So there is only one thing Attinger can do.

"Lockdown we have a situation…"

With Wheelie and Brains…

For a half an hour, Wheelie and Brains maneuvered their way across town undetected from any humans. And from their position they were only half way there to their destination. During that time they tried to contact Prime but couldn't, something was crashing their commlinks.

They were currently behind a dumpster in an alley. Brains groaned in annoyance, "We'll never make out of town at this rate!"

"Well do you have any ideas how to get out of this damn cesspool Brains and avoid any humans? I'd like to hear it!" Wheelie exclaimed harshly.

Brains was taken aback from Wheelie. Normally they never yelled harshly at each other before. Granted they've always give each other a lot of sarcastic remarks but nothing this harsh.

But Brains understand why.

Brushing it off, Brains then got an idea. "The sewers!"

Wheelie raised an eyebrow. "The sewers?"

Brains nodded.

"How the hell are we supposed to find our way out of town through the sewers?" Wheelie asked skeptically leaning his hand against the dumpster.

"I dunno." Brain said, "But it's better than risking our asses out here."

After a while of thinking it over Wheelie admitted that it was somewhat a better idea. Even if they do get lose in the sewers and probably won't be able to contact Prime in time, they'll most likely be safe from the humans that are hunting them.

"Okay fine we'll go with your plan." Wheelie said.

They then rolled/limped out of the alley and into the street luckily for them there weren't any humans around for some reason and the street was clear. They then spotted a manhole cover in the middle of the street. After seeing that there weren't any cars coming their way. The small duo quickly made their way towards it. Brains and Wheelie both tried to lift the metal cover. Slowly they were able to lift it over their heads making an entrance.

Brains looked at Wheelie, "Now!" They both, with their tiny might, pushed the side of the manhole up in the air and made-

VROOM!

All of a sudden a tire ran over Brains. His body got stuck on the tire as he rolled with it. "OW! OW! OW!" He continued saying 'ow' every time he collided with the concrete. Meanwhile, during the collision Wheelie lost his balance and fell into the manhole. The cover then shut the manhole.

Wheelie fallen face first on the sewer concrete. He slowly got up back into his feet. Since he is a lot smaller the impact didn't harm him that much.

"What hell was that Brains?" He asked to his friend… Only to get a silence respond.

"Brains?" He turned his head both sides to find that his friend was not there.

"Brains?" He repeated.

Wheelie looked up to see that the manhole cover was barely closed. He squinted his eyes to see what looks like Brains's foot stuck under the manhole cover. But there was no sign of the rest of Brains's body.

"Brains!"

With Brains…

Brains was able to regain his focus after the tire that squished him stopped spinning. The tire was on top of him pinning him to the pavement. "Uhhh… That hurt." He groaned.

Then suddenly Brains felt the tire be lift from him and then heard a familiar transforming sound.

"What are you supposed to be."

Brains turned to his back and looked up to see a large black figure kneeling down at him. Brains eyes widen in fear. Brains cannot believe who he was looking at right now, one of the most feared and ruthless bounty hunters in the whole universe: Lockdown.

"Y-y-your L-l-lockdown." Brains stuttered in fear.

Lockdown frowned evilly at the small Autobot. "So you know who I am…"

Lockdown then transformed his hand to a spear-like weapon. Upon seeing this Brains tried to stand up but immediately collapsed. He looked to see that his lower right leg was gone. So he tried to scoot back.

"C-c-come on now, w-w-we're all good bots. C-c-can't we just talk about this?"

Lockdown brought down his spear an inch next to Brains's body. "Don't bother you piece of scrap metal. Your time has come." He pulled back his spear.

As Lockdown was about to make the final blow, but stopped when the spear's tip was barely a centimeter away from Brains's torso. Brains, who was closing his eyes waiting for his end, opened his eyes to see Lockdown looking down at him oddly.

"Wait a minute," Lockdown muttered. His eyes slightly widen his eyes in realization. "You're the Brain Unit that Shockwave was working on."

"Uh yeah," Brains said barely.

Lockdown then started thinking. From what he had heard, Shockwave created the Brain Unit for important information that was meant to be given to Megatron. Lockdown doesn't know what the data was for but knowing Megatron it was very important.

"Lockdown, what's your status?" Attinger said through the comm. Which gave Lockdown an idea.

"Attinger. I'm bringing back a prisoner. One I think your acquaintance Masters, may be interested in. "

* * *

**Review Please. Chapter 1 will be coming soon.**


End file.
